The Paranoia of Chrono Haraoun
by Chaos2Frozen
Summary: Nanoha, Fate and Hayate all respect and admire Chrono. But their love ones can't help but feel uncomfortable about it. Especially after hearing rumors about him and the Leize twins ... [Chap 3: Knights on a rampage!] edit: I've cleared out all the wrong
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

It's kind of funny, how is i_t_ the one of the most popular anime show this year have so little fanfics written about it. Oh well, as the old saying goes, _If you want something done, you've got to do it yourself! _Hence here I am. Hopefully I can bring more popularity to Nanoha fanficition, as unlikely as it is.

Moving on now, this is my first ever drabble, this is quite different then writing a full story so hopefully I can still pull this off, do give me some pointers for each chapter .

Any hoo, wish me luck!

**Title:** "Sleeping on the job"  
**Pairing: **Yuuno x Nanoha (sort of) , Chrono x Nanoha (sort of)  
**Word count: **2188 **(Not including author's notes)  
****Summary: **Yuuno learns why doing your work could possibly save your 'future'…

Oh ya,

P.S. I Own Lyrical Nanoha!... Okay, maybe not, but i've always wanted to say that...

* * *

Yuuno is visibly pissed. 

For god knows how long had he been searching through the TSAB's massive 'hard copy' library for that damn tome. Surrounding him laid opened books whose origins come from all corners of the galaxy, none of them fits the one that he requires.

Just 50 more shelves to go.

_Ah great, I'm never going to get this done at this rate! _he thought. _Damn that Chrono for this stupid assignment! He just HAD to need the original copy, AND it just HAD to be in the one place where I can't use magic to look for! I outta take one of these and shov-…._

His thoughts were interrupted when the sound of footsteps reached his ears.

_Oh, joy..._

"What's with that look?" came a voice behind a stack of files that had just walked in with a pair of legs.

"What look?" was the innocent reply from the librarian.

"The look that one gives when he's cursing someone in his head," asked Chrono, whose face appeared from behind the stack of paperwork.

"Must be your imagination…Or maybe it's your guilt talking," Yuuno attempts to hide one of the larger books behind his back.

"Surely you jest," Chrono answered half-heartedly.

"Ahaha, don't be so mean Chrono-kun, I'm sure Yuuno-kun doesn't mean it, right?"

Such a sweet and beautiful voice that must have belonged to an angel from above have descended upon Yuuno's unworthy ears, it's owner is none or then…

"Sigh, you're always taking his side Nanoha,"

Appearing behind the merciless slave-driver of a boss was none other than Takamachi Nanoha. Who is also carrying another pile similar to Chrono's, though noticeably smaller.

The effect was instantaneous.

In Yuuno's mind, a bright and beautiful sun had replaced the dark and stormy typhoon. Golden rays of light banished the accursed monster clouds to oblivion. Forest creature big and small returned to the world once again.

"Ohaiyo, Nanoha!" smiled Yuuno.

"Ohaiyo, Yunno-kun! I haven't seen you all day, so this is where you've been hiding…!" said Nanoha.

"Haha, well I didn't really have a choice," Yuuno threw an acidic-based look at Chrono. "Since some _big-shot_ captain decided to dump this on me at the last possible moment, instead of two weeks ago when he first got the news about it…!"

"I sense a distinct difference in attitude…" Chrono walked passed them and place the heavy stack on an empty table, ignoring the unknown large object Yuuno was holding behind him.

"Can it."

"Now now," said Nanoha gently, as she tried to defused the situation before they declared war (Not like they haven't already…). "Chrono-kun, be nice. We're here for something remember?" she reminded him sweetly.

"Huh? How can I help you?" Yuuno asked Nanoha.

"Ahem, sorry to disappoint you, but that question should be directed at me." coughed Chrono.

"What? What do you want?!" Yuuno shot an annoyed look at him.

Chrono rolled his eyes again, and Nanoha just let out a small laugh as she sweat-dropped.

"I've came here to return these documents I asked for about a week ago. Problem is, I've never been here often-"

_Yeah, I'll bet… _

"…And since the lady in charge is on lea-… You have that look on your face again," Chrono pointed out.

"What look?"

"That look, you're doing it again, "

"It's just you," Yuuno waved him off. "So what does this have to do with me?"

"I'm getting there…" Chrono sighed. "I've got a meeting with the head of the engineering department later about the new upgrades to the Asura, so I don't have time to go through the-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Stop! Stop!" Yuuno interupted him by suddenly standing up. "I've must still be drowsy, but are you actually intending to give me MORE work?!"

"Is there a problem?" Chrono asked calmly.

"Well there sure is, cause in case you haven't notice, I'M STILL LOOKING FOR THAT DAMN TOME FOR THE LAST FEW HOURS!!"

"Can't you just-"

"Hell no. Full stop."

"Sigh, looks like I'll have to look for it myself," Chrono picked up the stack. "What a bother…"

_Would it kill you to-…_

"…I was hoping my life would be easier with a tsukaima, oh well…"

_…I'm going to kill that man._

Yuuno's hand starts looking for a bigger book…

"Eh-haha," Nanoha sweat dropped. "I'll guess I'll help you then, Chrono-kun."

"Sigh, Nanoha, you should let Chrono know what physical labor is like once in awhile…" said Yuuno.

"Haha, don't take him too serious, Yuuno-kun!" She smiled back. "Chrono is really a nice guy!"

"Sure fooled me…"

"Ahaha…" Nanoha laughed softly as she carried her stack after the older boy. However, she stop right before the corner.

_"…and I'm pretty sure Chrono's really good at physical work…"_

"Huh, what?" Yuuno looked up from his work.

"Oh, nothing! See you later, Yuuno!" and she vanished behind the huge shelf.

"Em, yeah…You too!" He shouted.

_That was weird…_ But he shrugged it off.

**10 minutes later….**

Yuuno fell down on the floor, arms and leg spread-eagle, like a prey who's exhausted after tangoing the dance of death with a relentless predator.

_That's it! I give up, there's no way I'm going to find that bloody book today!! Why the hell does Chrono even needs a book about the history of different magical clans?! _

But just as he was about to pick himself off the ground…

"…_ono-kun, What are you doing?_!"

"Huh?" he stopped in his tracks.

"_B-But wait, y-you mean h-here_?"

_Wait, that sounds like Nanoha!_ Yuuno thought to himself.

Yuuno quietly transform into his ferret form and sneaked off to the direction of the voice. The further he goes, the clear it becomes, by then he was sure it was Nanoha doing the talking….

"B-But Chrono-kun! I'm not prepared for this! It's too sudden! I've never done anything like this before!"

Yuuno's blood turned to ice, his blood pressure hit rock bottom and his brain turns to mush.

_No freaking way…_

"Hush, Nanoha…"

"I-I…!"

_Hell no, there's no possible way, he wouldn't!!_

Brought back to life by sheer willpower, Yuuno commanded his body to approach the voices. As he turned pass another shelf, and was greeted with a sight borned from the deepest and darkest nightmare.

Nanoha was pinned against a shelf as Chrono held her right hand with his left and is slowly pressing his body against hers. He whispered words into her ear, which obviously has to be some kind of spell, causing what little and futile resistance she had put up to be destroyed.

Her body became relaxed and her blushing intensified.

"C-Chrono-kun…" she moaned.

_HOLY SHI-!!! What the hell is this!!! T-This can't be happening!!! Not him!!!_

With every intention to mutilate the older boy, Yuuno charged at him at full speed, completely forgotten that he was still in ferret mode. Well, not that it matters anyway, cause right before he can get within 10feet of his target, several blue chains erupted from the floor and wrapped themselves around him, pinning the boy to the ground.

_What the hell?! T-This is one of Chrono's binding spells! That sonova-!!!_

Whatever Yuuno was about to say/think was completely forgotten as the amazing/horrific **(_author's note: Depends on whose side you're on_ )** sight unfolds before him.

Chrono then leans in and bit Nanoha's earlobes lightly, causing her to let out a brain-melting moan. Her mind is in a mess now, it was all she could do to 'try' to slow his hand from going up the space between her skirt and shirt as he shift his mouth from her ears to her neck. The moans become more stronger.

And Yuuno is slowly dying a painful death.

_NNNNOOOOO!!! Nanoha! NANOHA! Snap out of it! Nanoha! _

Chrono must have cast a small area silencing field along with the bindings, causing Yuuno's desperate screaming to fall to deaf ears.

It was uncertain whether a not Chrono realize the ferret/boy was there, but if he does he now going to finish him off.

Chrono once again shift his mouth from her neck to her lips.

As he closes in, time froze for the trapped ferret/boy.

3 centimeters…

_No, please no…_

2 centimeters…

_This can't be happening…_

1 centimeters… And he exploded.

**IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!!!!!!!!!**

THUMPED!!

"OUCH!! What the heck….?!"

Yuuno rubbed his tired eyes, and looked around him.

He was back behind the desk, covered with opened books in his search for that one stupid tome.

Five seconds passed…

_What the hell was that dream!? It was the most realistic one ever!! Wait, why the hell was I having that kind of dream?! Or is it better to call it a nightmare? Argh! I can't think straight!!_

Yuuno rubbed his head to lessen out the pain. He looked around to find out what had knock him out of his sleep. Twisting his waist to get a look behind, he saw a pile of books on the floor. He must have accidentally pushed he chair back during his nightmare and bumped into the shelf, causing the books to fall on top of him.

After calming down and taking several deep breath, he pull himself together and realize the most likely reason for having such a dream was…

"Okay, that's the last time I'm reading one of Hayate's romance novels again…." Grumbled Yuuno.

"Really? I thought you were trying to gather 'information' out of them…." A voice could be heard from behind one of the shelves

Yuuno recognized that voice anywhere, "You again?!"

Chrono walked towards him with a confused look, "Again?"

"Erm, nothing…."

"RRRiiiggggghhhtttttt……"

Chrono observed the mess on the table before looking at Yuuno before shaking his head.

_What the hell was with that look?!_

More footsteps could be heard coming towards them.

"Haha, Chrono-kun is so mean!" giggled Nanoha

"He'll get over it…" was the calm replied

"Nanoha? What are you doing here?'

"She's here to help me," Chrono replied, " I need to look up on past documents for the recent piracy case…"

"The one where a group of pirates overpowered a TSAB warship?" Yuuno asked.

"Yup!" smiled Nanoha, "Chrono-kun here thinks that the tactics they used seem familiar to him somehow, so we're checking it out and comparing it with some of the old records here…"

Yuuno nodded, but then realized what this means, "So, in other words… You want ME to do it…."

"Well I have a meeting with the head of the engineering dep-"

"No."

"…Would you reconsider?"

"Hell no. Full stop."

"It's just one b-"

"Chrono, are you seriously unable to comprehend the meaning of all this mess on the table?"

Yuuno's still angry, this was all Chrono's fault. For giving him this ridiculous assignment, for playing a part in that horrible nightmare, and somehow even if he can't prove it, responsible for the throbbing pain in his head.

"Fine fine, I'll leave you to your work then" sighed Chrono, "Come on Nanoha, it might've been awhile but I still can remember roughly where it is…"

"Coming! Well, see you later then Yuuno-kun!" Nanoha waved at him as she follows Chrono,

"Yup, later. Maybe we can meet up for lunch or something…"

"I'll look forward to it ! "

_Such a sweet girl… Now where was I again…?_

Just then, Yuuno sighted a book with a blood-red cover among the piles on the floor, it fits the physical description Chrono gave him.

"Hmm, could it be…?"

He picked it up, and flips through some pages.

"AH HA!!" he exclaimed, before remembering he was still in a library and calmed himself down.

_YES! Finally, this book is my ticket out of this hell hole!_

"Wow, on another note, this tome has quite a large collection of history from the different clans… I wonder what they know about the Scryas…ah, here it is…." Yuuno stopped on a page…

20 seconds into the book later, he dropped it in horror and ran towards the direction where he saw Chrono and Nanoha had left.

"WAIT! WAIT! CHRONO! I changed my mind, I'll help!!" he yelled as he ran like his life depends on it.

The book that he dropped had been covered by some of the other books he accidentally knocked over in his haste, but a small portion of it could still be seen…

_-ensive spells and most notably, the ability to transform perfectly into creatures that inhabit their world._

_However, there is also a rumor that certain members of the Scrya clan have the amazing gift of Divination, or also commonly known as the ability to 'foresee' future events. It is uncertain how it the ability actually works or why it only happens to a few rare members of the clan as there was no real scientific study being done on it._

_However, there are some personal accounts from people who claim to possess this gift. According to them, the first signs starts to happen as they approach puberty. 'Visions' ,as they call it, would most of the time appear distorted or inconsistent. But as the dreams continue, the dreamer would always be able to interpret the true purpose of the dream._

_Members of the clan believe that such dreams only happen with something was threatening the stability of they're future, although this was all merely speculation as…. _

* * *

Aurthor's note: After finishing this, I realized that maybe I should cut down the number of words…(/sweat-drop) 

Anyway, please and and review .

Oh, the not chapter would be a Fate x Chrono fic….Well, sort of. I've even decided on it's name, "What's in a name?" . As for why it's called that, well lets just say people forgotten one thing about her name change ….

Till next time!

Chaos2Frozen

EDIT: I've finally taken the effort to correct all the wrong words :


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: _So here I am writing a follow-up, this time it's with Fate. One of my biggest fears when it comes to writing is that people might not like the jokes I use… And since a large portion of what I write is humor, well you get the picture… _

Off topic, I know. So one day I was reading forums and came upon the topic about the last episode of A's. People assumed that since she changed her name, it would have to mean that Lindy Haraoun has 'successfully' adopted her, right?

Then again, there's also another way…

P.S. Hajimari, Majority of the last one is Chrono x Nanoha (sort of), and the Yuuno x Nanoha is kind of one-sided, hope that clear things up!

Kha the Cleric, yeah I know about it, but from the A's to StrikerS manga, not the sound stage. But because the fan in me wouldn't accept it, I'll just deny it ever happening! (Besides, I'm hoping out to a microscopic hope that they'll change their minds…)

* * *

Title: What's in a Name?

Pairing: Fate x Chrono (Sort of)

Words: 1877 (Not including ANs)

Summary: People forgotten one other possiblity…

Disclaimer: Yes yes, I know, I don't own them; no need to rub it in….

* * *

"…And then out of the blues, he actually offered to help me!" Chrono exclaimed, "That's a small miracle by itself…"

"Hehehe… You're so cruel, Chrono-kun!" Fate giggled softly. "I'm sure Yuuno-kun genuinely wanted to help you."

"Highly unlikely," Chrono assured her with a serious face. "I gauged that he'll have a better chance confessing to Nanoha before that happens, and we all know the odds of that happening anything soon …."

Fate slapped his arm playfully while trying to muffle her own laugh.

The two of them took a left turn and continued to walk towards the elevator.

"I'm telling you, Fate," said Chrono as he rubbed his arm. "The little wea-I mean, _ferret_ is up to something…"

"Maybe he's afraid that you'll steal Nanoha-chan away from him," Fate suggested with a smile. "You know how protective he is when it comes to her…"

"Hmm…" Chrono rubbed his chin thoughtfully," That gave me an interesting idea…"

Fate slapped his arm again.

"Ouch! Okay okay!" Chrono quickly reposition his injury away from the frontlines. "I get it, no more teasing the fer-"

Fate raised her hand again.

"-I mean, Yuuno,…"

Fate lowered her weapon.

Chrono lets out a sigh of relief. Just then, the doors opened, welcoming them into a more enclosed area to continue their conversion.

"Speaking of furry animals, where's Arf? She's usually with you, but I didn't see her anywhere today…" asked Chrono as he push the button to bring them to the docking bay's level.

"Honestly, I have no idea myself," Fate replied truthfully. "The last time I saw her was right before I left the house, she said she's just going out for walk…"

"Oh?" He raised an eye-brow.

"Come to thing of it, she's been going out on walks quite often these days…" said Fate.

"Haha, that's interesting," smiled Chrono. "Maybe she's seeing someone?"

"What?! You really think so?" Fate was surprised.

Chrono shrugged, "Don't know, but anything's possible right?"

"Haha, you're right. It'll be nice if it's true though…."

"I guess it would…Sigh, so many people are falling in love these days…" Chrono lets out a sigh. "What about you Fate? Do you have someone you fancy?"

"H-Huh, what?" Fate was caught off guard.

"Well, from what I've heard, you seem to be quite the idol in school…" Chrono pointed out. "There must be tons of suitors chasing after you…"

"I-I, erm….!" She stuttered. "N-No, not r-really..."

"You're blushing…" He smirked.

Just then, a soft _Ding!_ Signaled to them that they've arrived at their desired location. The metallic door opens and revealed the huge room that is the engineering department's docking bay. Wanting to avoid answering Chrono, Fate quickly exits the elevator.

The two of them started making their way pass the numerals docked warships to the small control station, where they're suppose to meet the chief engineer.

"Oh, one more thing Fate," Said Chrono as he speeds up to join her. "Let me do the talking, the man can be quite eccentric and he's prone to get carried away with weird ideas… So be careful if you want to say anything to him…. "

"Ahaha" Fate laughed nervously as they arrived in front of the door named 'Control Room 3', or at least that's what the tag says.

Chrono took a very long breath, "I just know I'm going to regret this…."

'Control Room 3' noticed their presence and removed itself from their path.

"AH HA! If it isn't Captain Haraoun himself! WELCOME WELCOME!!!" a high-pitch sonic blast greeted them.

"Yes, Professor, It's nice to meet you too," Chrono replied, slightly annoyed, as he unplugged his fingers from his ears. "I see you're still doing well…"

"It's always a pleasure to have you over!" A man wearing a white lab coat stood before them, "Well? don't just stand there! Come, come in!"

Fate, wasn't so lucky as Chrono, she was caught unprepared and ended up receiving the full force of the attack. It took her a few seconds for the ringing in her head to stop.

_You could have warned me, you know…_ She whispered as she followed him in.

_Yeah, I know…_ Chrono teased.

Walking into the room, the two of them found it unusual why with the exception of their host, the room was devoid of any other living being.

Then they remembered that it was lunchtime.

"The rest of the crew are out getting something to eat, wouldn't want them to die on the job, do we?" laughed the strange man. Fate was still surprised that a man of his age could still retain such a high pitch voice.

But then again, fact has always been stranger than fiction.

"Now then, first things first," their host turned to face them. "Would you be so kind as to introduce me to your lovely companion there, Haraoun-san?"

"Oh right, I've nearly forgotten…" Chrono pointed to the owner of the request, "Fate, this is Professor Llyod Ford, chief of engineer for our department's warships…"

"Please, call me Llyod,"

Fate nodded her head.

"Professor, this is Fate T-Haraoun, she's a new member on board our ship, " Chrono continued. "And as you can tell, she's also my-"

"AH! Say no more, Haraoun-san!" Llyod exclaimed suddenly, this time not even Chrono was ready for it, but thankfully it was a smaller serving.

Chrono rubbed his ears in annoyance.

"But I would have never expect that you would get yourself-"

"It was my mother's -" began Chrono.

"-A wife so soon."

"Ide-WHAT?!?!" Chrono nearly choked on his tongue.

Fate's entire body froze up.

C-Chrono-kun's…Wi-…Wife?

"A wife," Llyod repeated, "How else do you explain her having the same last name as you?"

'She's my SISTER!!" Chrono's face was a glowing red, but not all of it was from anger.

"Sister?" The professor gave Fate a long look up and down then scoff. "Please Haraoun-san, One look and I can tell you two are not related…"

"That's because she's ad-!"

"Sigh, kids are growing up so fast these days, I can still remember when you were just a little-"

"Hey, HEY! Are you listening?!"

"But I must say, I'm quite impress, Haraoun-san. To be able to find yourself such a fine catch with that rock stiff personality of yours, well all of the Lizie twin's training must have paid off huh?" Llyod winked.

"WHAT?! Why do you have to bring them up here?!"

Fate herself was now stiffer than a rock.

"T-Training…?"

"Don't listen to him, Fate! It's not what y-"

"Oh sure, lots of training." Llyod cut him off, " You know, 'dealing with _bindings_', 'taking on _multiply targets_', 'outdoor _assault'_ "

"Hey! I'm still here you know!"

Llyod leaned in a whispered, "I've heard from them that he was quite the professional back then…" and winked.

Fate's face could be mistaken for a new star.

"Argh! Forget it!" Chrono threw in the towel, there's no stopping the man now that he's on this gear. "Llyod, the report on the Asura?"

The only way now was to feed him with new ideas to chew on and hope he forgets about the old ones.

"Huh? Oh that," The professor grabbed a pile of paper near his desk and un-ceremonially dump them in Chrono's arms. "Basically, the installation was a success, the new equipment the top brass wanted us to use aren't so different from previous model, so they won't be too difficult to learn."

"Wait, that's it?"

" Well, I left out some important details about the network connection, but they're all in the report, look them up if you need to…"

"What?! You expect me to rea-?!"

"Oops! I'm sorry! I didn't realize I was taking up so much of your time! I'm sure you kids have much more important thins to do then to accompany little old me!"

"Are you even li-?!"

"Go on, run along now!" he said as he push the two out of the room and into the elevator.

"Wait, I'm not finished yet!" protested Chrono.

"Bye bye! Come see me again soon!" He waved as the door closes. "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me, I won't tell a soul!"

That sonofva-

"Sigh, that's why I hate engineering…." Chrono lean back against the wall to support himself. "That man will give me a heart attack one of these days…"

"…"

"Fate? Are you okay?" Chrono asked as he put down the heavy stack of paper.

"…"

"Fate? You there?"

"…"

"Erm, if it's about what happen, I'm sorry about that, the man can get carried away with his crazy ideas…"

"…"

"Er, Fate? What's wrong…?"

Chrono reach out to touch her shoulder….

* * *

"Arf, you okay?" Asked Amy. 

"Y-Yeah, sure w-why wouldn't I be?" Stuttered Arf

"Cause ever since I've said that we'll be having Spaghetti for dinner, you've been alittle..._ edgy._"

"H-Haha, must be you're imagination..."

"Hmmm, I guess so..."

Amy found Arf wondering around looking for Fate a few minutes ago.

"By the way, I haven't been seeing you around here lately," said Amy, "What have you been up to these days?"

"Oh, it's nothing much really," laughed Arf nervously, "just taking time to go on walks once in a while…"

"Walks, eh…" Amy smirked, "It's that what they call them these days?"

"W-What do you m-mean by that?" Arf looked like a kid whose parents called her bluff.

The two of them stood in front of an elevator, waiting it to open.

That means Arf's cornered.

"Well, you've been going out a lot lately," Amy close in for the kill," Could it be that yo're really seeing someone?"

"Haha! T-That's a good one Amy…"

"Sigh, whatever… By the way, why don't you stick around with me? I saw Fate following Chrono a few minutes ago, maybe we'll bump into them… I need to pass these reports to him anyway…"

"I might as well…" Arf then realize something, "Wait, she's with _Chrono?"_

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh it's nothing really, just, you know…."

"Know what?" Amy looked at her suspiciously.

"Well, I've heard about him and the Lieze twins, that they…" She whispered the rest into her ears.

"Ahem…Ahem…A-HE DID WHAT?!"

"Shhhhh!!!"

"Oh right, sorry" Amy looked to check if anyone was around, after she deemed the coast to be clear, she whispered back, "But, I've never heard of he could do that before!"

"Me neither! I nearly choke on a chip when I heard it from- er, someone else…"

"Wow, t-that's quite creepy if you think about it… But I'm sure if just a rumor," said Amy, gaining back her composure. " There's no way our Chrono-kun would do anything to Fate-chan…"

"Y-You sure?"

"Positively," Amy assured her.

"I-I guess you're right," Arf laughed nervously, embarrassed "Sorry I over-reacted…."

"That's okay, Chrono's a good man, he won't do anything-"

Ding! The door opened…

"AHH! Chrono-kun wait!!"

…And revealed what seems to be a cowering Fate, and a Chrono who was reaching out to touch her.

"-to her."

Arf and Amy stared.

…

Chrono realized they were there.

…

Then he realizes what this looks like.

…

"Okay, I know what you're thinking, but-…"

_My luck can't be that bad, right...?_

* * *

The very next day, everyone in the Bureau received a memo from the chief of engineering department. …

To be continue…

* * *

Author notes: _Woohoo! Cut it down to less then 2000! Anyway, now that I've read through the last chapter again, I realized that maybe it would have been better to add this chapter first instead, and to me, this one is funnier. _

Oh well.

Thanks for reviewing guys! You guys motivated me to finish this in record time! Which also means that I haven't got time to study…

Oh well.

The next chapter would be a Hayate x Chrono one…. Sort of, I even decided to give it a misleading name!

So stay tune to catch, Chapter 3: "Of Bondage and S.M"…

It's EXACTLY what it sounds like… Sort of.

P.S. Probably won't be as fast as this though…

Chaos2Frozen


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: _My greatest foe is my laziness. I don't know about you guys, but most people have a little voice inside their heads, warning them of danger… The reason why they never talk about them is because people might think their crazy…_

_I, on the other hand, would gladly admit right now that I have plenty of voices in my head. The biggest of the lot seems to belong to my 'procrastination'. That little S.O.B is staging a coup in my brain! So while my 'determination' is still holding down the fort, I'll try to finish this story…_

_… Pretty cool huh? I'm thinking of using this as a 'reason' for not doing my homework…_

_ANYWAY, There's a slight change of plans for me, I decided to make this whole thing a three-part story, so this chapter marks the end of the first part…_

_…That's all._

* * *

**Title: Of S.M and Bondage**

**Pairing: Hayate x Chrono** (Sort of)

**Words: 4242 **(Woohoo!)

**Summary: - Knights with cable. Check!**

**- Chrono with Yuuichi's genes. Check! (**The mother's either Nayuki or Mai (_I like them both anyway_)... Having blue hair and all...)

- **And Hayate, who can make good things sound bad... Or is bad things sound good?**

**Disclaimer:** **If I had own the series, I would have done something about that accursed engagement, instead of writing this fic in defiance against it... Poor Chrono...** (Yes, my true motive has been revealed!)

* * *

"What's the matter?" asked Shamal. 

The pink-head in question blinked out of her thoughts, "Huh?" was all her brain could put together.

"You've been staring intensively at nothing," Shamal pointed out cheerfully, "At least nothing that I could tell…"

"Exacly,"Signum sighed, "It's _nothing_ really…"

"...Just that…?" Shamal nudged her to continue.

"Don't you feel that something's off?" Signum finally said.

"About…?" Shamal asked curiously.

"Hayate," Signum answered as she picked up her tea cup, "Recently she's been going out a lot lately…"

"So? She's at a age wh-"

"I know, I know," Signum waved her off as she gulped down her drink. "That's okay by itself, but I've noticed that she's been leaving home at unholy hours in the morning, only to return back later and later each time…"

Shamal gave her a refill and sat down in a seat beside her.

"She's obviously hiding something from us," Signum frowned. "But whenever I asked her about it, she quickly denies it…"

"Maybe something happened in school?" Shamal suggested. "Kids these days-"

"It's not," Signum shook her head, cutting her off. "I've already discuss it with Nanoha and Testarossa… "

"And…?"

"For the last few days, she's been going to class late, falling asleep during lessons, forgetting to bring her books and even disappearing during lunch time…"

"And they know nothing about the cause?" Shamal asked with concern.

Signum sighed, "No, they have tried to ask her about it several times, but she always manage to find ways to avoid answering…"

The room became silent as the 2 woman ponders about the problem…

Then Shamal's eyes light up as she clap her hands together.

"What if…!"

"Huh?" Signum reached for her cup half-heartedly…

"Perharps…!"

"Yeah…?" Signum picked up her cup slowly…

"Maybe…!"

"Go on…" Signum took in another mouthful…

"Hayate's got a lover!" Shamal finished cheerfully.

… And Signum promptly spat out the contents in her mouth.

At the same time, Vita had just gotten up from a LONG and heavy sleep, and had overheard their conversion. But because she was still sleepy, the only words that registered in her brain were 'Hayate', and 'lover'.

It sounded the horn, and she charged into the kitchen.

"**WHAT?!?!"** both of them screamed with precise timing.

Shamal blinked.

"She has a boyfriend?! When ?! How?! Who?! What?! Why?!" Demanded Vita violently.

"Where did you hear this from?!!" Signum interrogated with righteous fury.

"I-"

"What does he work as?! Is he even working?! Is he married?!?! **He's married isn't he**!!!" Vita was all ready to go on a warpath.

"This shouldn't be happening! She's too young for this! She's not ready yet!!" Signum was gearing up for a crusade.

"Uh-"

"HOW DARE HE TRIES TO PLAY HAYATE!! By the time me and Graf Eisen are through with him…!!!"

"Well, it seems that I get to brush the dust off Laevatein sooner then I expect…"

"It was JUST A **GUESS**!!!" Shamal yelled.

Silence...

"Oh."

"Yes, now calm down, the both of you…"

"Sheesh, don't scare me like that Shamal…" Said Vita.

"Vita's right, you should be careful with what you say…"Agreed Signum.

"Well it's not my fault that you two hot heads are so over-protective of her…" Shamal rolled her eyes. "Come on, I've made pancakes today…"

Shamal got up to get the plates.

Then stopped and turn around.

"Erm, and Vita?"

"Hmm?"

"Please put away down Graf Eisen already."

"Oh, right… Sorry."

* * *

"Anyway, I'm sure it's nothing…" Spoke Shamal, after things had settled down five minutes later.

"I doubt so," replied Signum. "Being alive for so long, I've seen enough to know that it's **always** something…"

"HBO doesn't count as life experience, Signum…" Shamal reminded her.

"Well I for one don't like this one bit!" Vita slammed her cup on the table for emphasis, "Hayate has never kept a secret from us before and there's no reason that she should now!"

"I guess you have a point… But what do you suggest we do?" Asked Shamal.

A few seconds of silence…

"It can't be helped then…" Signum stand up.

"Huh? What are you doing?"

"Hayate had just left only a few minutes ago," answered Signum. "She couldn't have gotten far…"

"Wait, are you intending to **follow** her?!" Shamal was shocked.

"I can't stop worrying for that girl ever since she said she's heading for school!" Signum replied frustrated.

"So? She's a **student**, it's what she's su-"

"It's a SUNDAY!" Signum retorted.

This time Vita got up.

"I'm with Signum on this, Hayate might be in trouble!" Shouted Vita, "I've seen these things before! They're ALWAYS in some kind of trouble which they can't tell anyone!"

"Again with the cable TV…" mumbled Shamal. "But this will be violating Hayate privacy! She would think that we don't tr- Are you two even listening to me?!"

"Less talk, more walk, come on!" The two of them dragged and push her out the door.

"At LEAST let me get changed first!!" Cried Shamal.

* * *

"Come on Shamal! We'll never catch up to her at this rate!" yelled Vita. 

"Where are we going anyway?!" Shamal yelled, 10 feet behind.

"There's a café nearby that Hayate usually goes to…" Signum answered as she continues to power walk ahead. "She brought me there once, I'll say that's our best bet!"

"Okay, but can't you two slow d- HEY! WAIT FOR ME!!"

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"Did you get anything?" Signum asked.

Both Vita and Shamal were wheezing from all the running.

"N-No…" Vita manages to cough out.

Shamal's face was all red and her lungs were too occupied in respiration that it couldn't spare any breathe for speech. So she just shook her head.

"Damnit…" Cursed Signum.

When the three of them had reach the café, Vita proposed that the three of them split up and asked around. They asked the waiters and waitresses working there if they had seen a young teenage girl with short brown hair. Some of them politely denies seeing such a person, while others were slightly… ruder.

Which prompts Vita to be more… _persuasive _with her questions.

It took all that Shamal had just to pry her off her poor victim.

"_What_- are we- _going_- to do- now?" wheezed Vita as she gasps for air. "We- lost- _our_, only lead!"

"Signum, lets just go home…" Shamal manages to regain her ability to speak. "If Hayate doesn't want to let us know, I'm sure she has her reasons…"

"But Shamal!" protested Vita.

Signum herself was getting ready to throw in the towel herself. After searching the entire area, she had reasonably calmed down enough to see the foolishness of her act.

"I-"

"Huh? What are you ladies doing here?" spoke a familiar voice from behind.

"Zaphira ?!"

Indeed, the giant size, blue wolf stood before them. Recently Zaphira had taken a leaf out of Arf books and had taken a smaller form as she had suggested. But when he goes out walking on his own, he still prefers his larger form… Gives him a sense of security... Manly pride and all that jazz.

"What are you doing here?" Signum asked.

"Yeah, I didn't see you around when I woke up…" Vita added.

"E-Er, me? Oh, it's nothing really… I'm just…Erm, hanging around here, that's all… " He answered but quickly tried to change the, "More importantly, what are **YOU** doing out here, I thought you always stay in on weekends to watch cartoon netw-"

"That's not important-" Vita quickly cut him out, then thought of something. "Wait, you have been here all this time?"

"Er, yeah…" answered Zaphira cautiously.

Signum caught on to what Vita was getting at. "Did you see her?"

Zaphira froze up, "W-Who?"

"Hayate! Did you see her?!" Signum yelled in frustration. "Who else could I be talking about!"

Zaphira visibly relaxed.

_That was close! For I moment there I told they had found out abou-_

"WELL?!" Shouted Vita and Signum.

"Huh? What?"

"Hayate, have you seen her?" Shamal asked calmly.

"Oh right! Yeah, just a few moments ag-"

Both orange and pink heads grabbed the poor beast by the collar.

"_WHERE…"_ They hissed.

If looks could kill…

"I-I don't know! She didn't see me!" Zaphira answered in a panic. "So I never asked!"

But he knew that he'll be 6 feet under if he didn't produce more than that pathetic statement, so he quickly rack his brain and randomly grabbed words out of his vocabulary and hoped that they came out right…

"Overheard. Headquarters. Go. She!"

_'hope' is overrated…_

His captors raise their brows.

"I overheard her talking to someone on her phone that she'll be reaching headquarters soon!" Zaphira spat out his words properly now.

In return, Vita and Signum dropped him.

"Headquarters? Why would she be heading there?" Wondered Vita.

"Don't know, but we're about to find out, come on!" Said Signum.

"Try to catch up this time Shamal…" Vita ran after Signum.

Shamal Sighed.

"Er, what was that about?" Zaphira finally asked.

"Oh nothing you have to be worried about…" Replied Shamal as she runs after the two.

"What you mean nothing?! I almost wet myself back there! I want an ex-"

"Oh yeah, before I forgot," Said Shamal, "I've just bought a lot of pasta last night, be sure to come back early for dinner, k?"

Zaphira turned to stone.

"P-Pasta? As in _Spaghetti_ pasta…?"

But Shamal was already out of hearing range…

* * *

It was a peaceful, boring day at the TSAB headquarters. 

"OUT OF THE WAY!!!"

… Or maybe not.

Signum and Vita stormed through the entrance with the fury of a wounded beast.

The two of them scanned the room looking for prey. Everyone in the lobby quickly dodged out of their line of sight. Unfortunately, they're some who could do so, and was spotted by them.

They quickly covered the distance between the entrance and the receptionist's table. The poor woman was so terrified that her blood could have just froze up. Like predators closing in for the kill, the two knights slammed their hands down on the table from two sides, denying their victim of any escape route.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" they roared.

"W-Who?" squeaked the receptionist.

"SHE!"

"W-What?"

"NOT WHAT! 'SHE' !!"

**SMACK SMACK **

"OUCH!"

"WOULD YOU TWO CRAZY WOMAN JUST CALM DOWN?! Nobody can understand a word you're saying!" Scolded Shamal, who had just caught up to them, didn't even stop to gasp for air. "They'll be calling in security to get you two dragged off in white jackets if you keep this up!"

"B-"

"I SAID **CALM DOWNNNNN**!!!!!" exploded Shamal with the force of a small bomb. The two of them immediately swallowed whatever they were about to say.

Shamal took a deep breath before turning to face the cowering receptionist, who was now more afraid of her 'rescuer' than the 'two crazy ones'.

Applying on her sweetest smile, Shamal asked, "Excuse me, did Hayate come arrived here recently?"

The woman manages to regain enough nerve to speak, "Miss Yagami? She was just here like the other days…"

"Wait, 'other days'?!" Signum asked.

"As in she's been coming here a lot?" Vita inquired.

"Well, yes…" Blinked the receptionist, "For the last two weeks, Miss Ya-'

"TWO WEEKS?!" exclaimed Vita.

"That's around the time when she started acting funny…" Nodded Signum.

"What is she usually here for?" Questioned Shamal.

The receptionist shook her head, " I don't know, she never did say anything about it, and I was only informed by my superior to inform the Admiral when she arrives…."

"Which Admiral gave the order?" asked Signum.

She blinked, "Why, Admiral Haraoun of course!"

…

"**WHAT?!"**

"Admiral Haraoun asked me to inform him when Miss Yagami arrives." She Continued, "He would then personally escort her away… "

The room became so quiet that the sound of a mite scurrying across the carpet could be heard…

The receptionist mistook this as a sign to continue, "If you asked me, the two of them seems pretty close, from the way he put his hand on her back as they walked off…"

The three women's eyes had grew to size of dinner plates.

The lone mite senses danger and quickly ran off in the opposite direction.

Sounds of footsteps and chatter could be heard apporoaching their way…

"…-or the last time Arf, NOTHING happened!"

"But Fate! I saw he trying to touch you! How can y- !?"

"That was just a harmless pat!!"

"I don't know Fate, that boy has…"

"Ohhhh, not you too Amy-san! Chrono-kun is a good man! He didn't try to do ANYTHING!"

"Hey I'm just saying! He's been holding a pretty shady record ever since he met the twi…"

"YOU SEE?!YOU SEE?! I knew there was something wrong! Just tell us what happened, you don't have to be afraid of him!!"

"Urgh…!!"

"Hey Fate! Wait up…!"

A blonde, an orange haired, and a brunette quickly zoomed pass the knights' back and went out the door.

…

…

…

"…-ill think that it's too early for the boy to be dating,. I mean, I know that he's very mature for his age but stuff like this is a lot mor-"

The muscles on Vita and Signum's forehead twitched. The creaking sound of the neck turning could be heard. The two of them gave her the death glare, Kill Bill style.

"_Where are they now…"_ Their voices dripped with venom.

" –complicating than he woul- Tenth floor, right corner, last door on the end." She changed quickly.

Faster than a speeding bullet, the duo dashed towards the nearest elevator, with poor Shamal in tow.

"WWWWwwaaaaaiittt…!!" Shamal screamed as she whizzed through the air.

* * *

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" 

"Alright, STOP! What's the problem with the two of you?!"

"Didn't you hear her? Hayate's with Chrono!!"

"SO?! It's just Chrono! It's not like it's a total stranger!!

"Are you mad?! It's Chrono!!"

"I don't see the problem!!!"

"You just don't get it…"

"Yeah! There's no time to explain it!!"

"What-?!?!"

"No time!"

The soft humming for machines filled the enclosed space forthe next few seconds...

"Sigh, looks like there's no stopping you two… Fine whatever makes you happy, but at least stick to your original plan and find out what's going on **FIRST** before jumping the 'hammer and sword'…"

"Deal."

_DING!_ Signals to the three knights that the elevator has brought them to its assigned level. Vita, Shamal and Signum exited.

The surrounding area that greeted them could easily be described as 'boring', the lighting was rather dim and there wasn't a single soul in sight. No light could be seen escaping from behind the other closed doors, indicating that they were devoted of life.

The only exception was the last door at the very end of the right side from the elevator, which not only has light, but the sound of voices as well.

It was the door the receptionist told them about.

"That must be the one…" Whispered Shamal as the three of them walked closer.

"Yeah…" nodded Signum.

"Wait," Shamal grabbed her arm.

"Hmm?"

"Let me try something first…" Shamal whispered to her rings, soon after a light bluish-green barrier surrounded the three of them.

"What did you do?" Asked Vita.

"A little trick that I picked up from the special operatives," answered Shamal, "This is a sound proof barrier, it's allows outside sounds from entering, but prevents inside sounds from escaping. It works by-"

"Wait wait wait!" Stopped Vita, "Special ops?! So you… _Hang out_ with Special Ops?"

"I don't 'hang out', it just so happens that I know someone fro-" Shamal defended.

"You know someone?" Signum looked incugled, then realized what this means. "You've been dating?!"

"What?! NO!" Shamal snapped, but it's unsure whether the tint of red on her cheeks is from anger, or embarrassment.

"It's about time too," nodded Vita, "You're not getting any younger you know…"

"Shhh! I think I can hear something…" Shamal quickly changed the subject, annoyed.

"Fine," Signum rolled her eyes, "But you're going to have to come clean about this sooner or later caus-"

"SHHH!!"

With the in-fighting over for now, the knights realized that they indeed could make out voices coming from behind the closed door. In fact, one of the voice sounds awfully like…

_"N-No, please no…!"_

"HAYATE!" exclaimed Vita in recognition. Shamal was thankfully that she remembered about the barrier before they tried this. Another familiar voice could also be heard; this one obviously belonged to a young male…

_"You had this coming…"_

"That voice… That's-!" Shamal's eyes widen.

(Do I even need to say who?)

_"B-But, please no-not here…!"_

_"You're not given a choice."_

The temperature from the surrounding dropped drastically. For the countless time today, the three of them grew 'goldfish' eyes.

_"W-Wait, Stop! What are you doing! No!"_

_"Sorry, but you left me with no other option …"_

"No... He wouldn't !!" Was what the three knights whispered in horror at the same time.

"I knew it! Hayate's in trouble!" exclaimed Vita.

"H-Huh?" Shamal tried to gather herself.

"Don't you see?! THAT'S WHY HAYATE WAS ACTING STRANGE! That monster must have taken advantage of her! Hayate didn't want to tell us because she must be afraid of him!!"

"Vita, I don't know what you've been doing, but I clearly remembered telling you not to eat wild mushrooms..."

"I'm not crazy! Damnit!!"

_"No please! I'm sorry! I won't do it again…!"_

_"I can't take that chance, not when we're so close to getting caught…"_

**"SEE?!"**

"There're countless other possibilities for this...!"

_"No! Please! A-AH!!"_

_"_HAYATE!" yelled Vita as she tried to leap out of the barrier.

"Vita, no!" Shamal manages to catch her in time.

"LET ME GO! HAYATE'S...!!!"

"This must be a misunderstanding...!!" she tried to reason with the orange head.

_"A-Ah!"_

_"Be still..."_

"... A **VERY **BIG misunderstanding...!"

_"Meister Hayate! Meister Hayate! Let her go!"_

_"Dear Reinforce, please be silence. You're just lucky that yours wouldn't… How should I say this, 'work' with this. However if you really want to, I can 'make' it work…"_

_"I-I…"_

_"_THAT MONSTER!! HE'S EVEN-! HE-! REINFORCE-!!" Vita traded speech skills for raw strength as Shamal was hard press trying to hold back something 1/3 of her own body size.

"Like I said...!" Shamal shot a look at Signum, hoping that she'll help defuse the situation...

Only to realize that Signum pupils had shrunk, her body's shaking like a kettle ready to let out a crap-load of steam... And despite Vita's constant yelling, she could make out the words Signum was uttering... Which turns out to be every single german swear word she had picked up in her life-time.

_"And in case you've forgotten, you're the main cause for this… Do you really want me to-"_

_"NO! P-Please, not Reinforce! I-I'll accept full responsibility for what happened!"_

_"Meister Hayate! You can't…!"_

_"Hush hush… It's alright…"_

_"B-But-!"_

_"You're a good girl, Reinforce But it's okay, I'll be fine…"_

Things aren't looking so good for Shamal. Vita's getting out of control, and Signum's a ticking time bomb. The **'It'** looks like it's about to hit the fan...

And to prove that point...

_"That's very brave of you Hayate, But that doesn't mean that I would go easy on you…"_

_"I-I understand… P-Please do as you wish!"_

_**Snapped!**_

"**NNNOOOOOoooooooo!!!!" **Vita roared breaking free from Shamal's grasp.

"I'm going to-!! I'm going to-!!" threatened Signum, all that built up pressure would exploded any second now.

**"KILL!!"** The two of the yelled as they were getting ready to run out of the barrier. Shamal, quick to react, threw herself forward and grabbed their collar in a final attempt to stop them.

"NO !STOP! There's must a reasonable explaination for this!!" Cried Shamal in desperation, both Signum and Vita were already half-way out of the barrier. However, the two of them are out to kill, and nothing short of world destruction is going to stop them.

**"The price for this sin will be paid in blood!!!" **Still even when she's about to commit murder, Signum has a cool 'badass' aura around her.

**"EAT HAMMER, BASTARD!" **Vita... Not so much.

Even less for Shamal, who was screaming bloody murder.

"I SAID NO!!"

The struggling went on for two whole minutes... During that time, none of them had paid attention to what else was being said behind the door...

**"DIE!!" **The two demons broke free from Shamal and charged forward.

**"****GRAF EISEN!"**

**"****LAEVATEIN!"**

**"LOAD CART-!!!"**

Suddenly, the door opened before them...

* * *

_  
A short while ago..._

"Honestly, did you have to make that sound so wrong?" Chrono asked flabbergasted.

Hayate sat in a chair, her arms and legs were covered in band aids to treat the injuries she had from sparring, sticking out her tongue at him as she , "Well, you're the one being rough… having your way around a lady like that…"

"That's because you wouldn't stay still,"

"You still shouldn't-" pouted Hayate.

"I clearly remembered offering to go easy on you, but you insisted that I fight seriously... And then you ended up getting caught in your own explosion..." Chrono pointed out.

"Which would be fine by itself, but you made me swear NOT to tell a single soul about what it is you're doing here," Chrono raised his eye brows, "Which leads to me to having to carry you from the training room myself to bring you back here, and ordering my people to leave us alone... For reasons I cannot disclose."

"Okay okay! I got it…" Hayate surrendered.

Beside her, little Reinforce pats her head sympathetically.

"You know... A few days ago, when you came to me asking me to help tutor you to become a commander, I wouldn't have suspected that it would be THIS difficult to keep that promise…" Chrono mused.

"I DID warn you that I might lose sight of it half-way through…" argued Hayate.

"You're too playful for your own good you know…" Chrono scolded her lightly, "And you too Reinforce, you should know better than to support her for something like that…"

Like a little child being disciplined, Reinforce bowed down her head, "... Sorry…."

"Don't pick on Reinforce!" Defended Hayate.

"I'm not 'picking' on her…" Chrono answered sternly, "And you Hayate, are just too reckless with you're abilities! A commander cannot be too hot-headed!"

Chrono's words had hit home, Hayate said quietly, "I-I'm sorry… For being unreasonable…"

Tears were beginning to form, and Chrono knew he had touched a soft spot. "Sigh, I guess it's okay really... Nothing was permanently harm..."

_I'm so not cut out for teaching... OR little girls..._

Hayate's eyes lights up, "Chrono-kun...!"

"...Except my reputation", He ended.

"...IS SO MEAN!"

"But seriously, you've been doing this straight through the whole week," Chrono said half smiling, "Are you sure you'll be fine with this?"

"Yes yes, you don't have to worry about me..." Hayate replied.

"But I am," Chrono said firmly, "The last thing I want is your knights out for my blood because I didn't take care of you."

Hayate laughed at that thought. "Yeah, that would be amusing..."

"For you maybe...I'll tell you what" Chrono smiled, "When you're done studying for today, I'll take you out for dinner... You've been pretty stressed these few days..."

"You mean like a date?" Hayate teased.

"Yes, like a date..." Chrono rolled his eyes,"Anyway, You really should be careful with your own health, you're still young you know…"

"Haha, Chrono-kun is really like an older brother! You've been around Fate-chan for too long!"

"If that's the case, then you can call me 'Oni-chan'..."

"Hai, _Oni-chan!_"

…

"On second thought, maybe it's better if I take that back…ahah"

"Y-Yes please, I just realize how embarrassing it sounded when I said it…"

The two of them looked at each other and laughed.

"But Fate-chan is very lucky to have an Oni-chan like you, Chrono-kun."

"Fate huh… I guess… " Smiled Chrono, who's face turn light red, but then remembered something and let out a sigh, amused. " But sometimes that girl can really be troublesome sometimes, unintentionally of course, I've been getting abit of problem from other people about us and-"

"Eh?! Really ?! Nani Nani? What happened between the two of you?" Squeaked Hayate with delight.

" Huh what? No, it's nothing like that-" Chrono quickly replied.

"Don't tell me it's some forbidden love affair between siblings!" Hayate has a dreamy look on her face, "Something like 'A-little-sister-not-related-by-blood-moe!', or- _Ouch_!"

Chrono pat her head hard with his hand and spoke to young girl with a deadpan voice, "It's nothing like that… Don't think so much…"

" Ouch... That was unnecessary…" moaned Hayate as she blushes lightly while Chrono rubbed her head.

"I'm going to get some tea for us…" Smiled Chrono, turn walked towards the door. "Reinforce, look after her would you?"

"Yes sir, commander!" The little AI saluted happily.

"At ease," grinned Chrono as he turned to address Hayate, "Hayate, be a good girl and study, okay?"

"Hai hai…" Then she remember something that Fate told her and Nanoha once, "… Oni-channn !!" She said with the sweetest voice she could muster.

The effect was immediate.

"Wow! That was amazing Meister Hayate!"

"I know! Hahaha! But I didn't think it would work so well!" giggled Hayate.

"Very funny…" Chrono's face was red with embarrassment as he picked himself up from tripping.

"S-Sorry Chrono-kun! I couldn't resist!" Hayate laughed so loudly that **they couldn't hear anything else, both inside and outside the room** for the moment.

"Well try to resist harder next time…" grumbled Chrono as he walked to open the door.

"-**TRIDGE**!"

"Huh, what are you guys d-"

The last thing Chrono remembered was the sound of two small metallic objects bouncing off the floor…

* * *

Author's Note: _I just realized, since I started this, a number of 'dead' fics suddenly got resurrected, as well as a whole lot of Nanoha/Fate fics... Weird huh? _

_Sorry for the lateness, I got side tracked along the way… Man, I didn't expect myself to come up with this much… I hope it's a fitting 'last chapter' ) Talk about ending things with a 'bang' huh. (Please point out any mistakes you may find...) _

_This marks the end of 'book' one. I'll be pushing myself to start the second part soon… Hmm, I wonder what should I call it…Oh yeah, before I forget, read the second part please cause I'll be revealing the whole 'mystery' with the spaghetti (If you've caught it) in there ) _

_Oh yeah, for 'volume' 2, I'm going to be writing about the not so popular pairings like **Kyoya/ Shinobu** (Nanoha's older brother and Suzuka's older sister) and maybe **Arf/ Zaphira** if I can pull it off… _

_StrikerS is coming out in Apirl! The best part is(or the only part that I wished for that did came true) is that it's 26 episodes long!! _


End file.
